makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Axl Jet
Axl Jet is a Philippine-born man of the patriarch family of Baños. He dreams that he will be there in America if interested during his futuristic events and also, he's fully kind-hearted as he appears to be a good special person. But sometimes, he committed every mistakes before he will be learned or amended from them in the rest of human life. Since then he used to become a computer programmer if he wants to graduate in school life and he remembers many experiences from childhood like he wanted to play both video, computer and arcade games, travelling the most beautiful places anywhere and learning things in programming technology (yep, all of them are my additional hobbies). For the fictionalized times, he will assign to the military subsidiary of Recom Revolutionary Army called Recom Hero Squad, established in Tycoon City (the city of mingle). Then as a warrior, he joins up with his best friend Guy Rawkins and other allies to earn more discipline and having a good training in many ways to fight against the evil invaders from dominating around the universe as seen in his many upcoming video game appearances. Unfortunately, his military rank is private nor rookie. Realtionships Friends *Guy Rawkins *Butch Coby *Aip Orang *Pikapy *Joe Dell *Duke Nukem *Deadpool *Spider Man *Nitori Kawashiro *Gast Masken *Gordon Freeman *Kona *Pikachu *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Dexter *Carole Rogan *Voltrex *Barris Lost *Lite Hostage *Kevin Abraman *Landon Trakes *Kirov Bushnov *Achilles Charlee *Franks Theoren *Plutarch Irontoe *Aya Shameimaru *Towa Yuhazaki *Toru Kugami *Rubette Folnarc *Shiny F. Demeter *Afreaze F. Demeter *Himeno Anekouji *Pyro (from Team Fortress 2) *Superman *Batman *The Flash *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Cyclops *Cable *Guerrilla Gorill *Roxanne Foxy *Yuyuko Saigyouji *Youmu Konpaku *Reimu Hakurei *Dan Hibiki *Ryu *Ken Masters *Cody Travers *Guy *Byakuren Hijiri *Reisen Udongein Inaba *Dudley *Guile *Sakura Kasugano *Ibuki *Marion Aluca *Beck (Mighty No. 9) *Call *Dun Frylark *David Croot *Travis Croot *Mega Man *Roll *Proto Man *Bass *Duo *Abel *Dee Jay *Dhalsim *Ichirin Kumoi *Fujiwara no Mokou *Kaguya Houraisan *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline *BMO *Hata no Kokoro *Dell Conagher (Engineer) *Ellis *Nick *Coach *Deniel Dannis *Misha (Heavy Weapons Guy) *Tavish DeGroot (Demoman) *Scout (from Team Fortress 2) *Medic (from Team Fortress 2) *Mr. Mundy (Sniper) *Mr. Jane Doe (Soldier) *Spy (from Team Fortress 2) *Solid Snake *Patchouli Knowledge *Yuuka Kazami *Kasen Ibaraki *Jimmy Neutron *Timmy Turner *Danny Phantom *Tenjin Hokutaro *Homer Simpson *Peter Griffin *Stan Smith *Douglas MacArthur *Abraham Lincoln *Intelligent Heavy *Spyper *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Eri Kasamoto *Fio Germi *Ralf Jones *Clark Still *Hatate Himekaidou *Terry Bogard *Joe Higashi *Andy Bogard *Joe Mayama (Kung Fu Man) *Yomo *Vince *Zangief *Mike Haggar *E. Honda *Alex *Heart Aino *Saki Tsuzura *Fiona Mayfield *Maori Kasuga *Moai King *Mario *Luigi *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Millard Ostin *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Chris Redfield *Leon S. Kennedy *Dee Bee Kaw *Jesse *Kazu *Dink Smallwood *Franko *Kung Fu Fiunn *Craig Lawn *Wolverine *Doctor Strange *X-23 *Wonder Woman *She-Hulk *Phoenix Wright *Arthur *Charlie Nash *Shaquille O' Neal (Kazaam) *2K-Tan *95-Tan *98-Tan *XP-Tan *Madobe Nanami *ME-Tan *98SE-Tan *Touko Madobe *Inori Aizawa Enemies *Adolf Hitler *Hirohito *Tojo Hideki *Benito Mussolini *Kogasa Tatara *Nue Houjuu *Utsuho Reiuji *M. Bison *Akuma *Skullus *Jakar *Con-Alien *Godzilla *GLatendo *OKFutureVoiceTalent *Merasmus *Horseless Headless Horsemann *Monoculus *Christian Brutal Sniper *Painis Cupcake *Vagineer *Snyphurr *Suave Dude *Evil Kung Fu Man *Dirty Kung Fu Man *Ronald McDonald (with awakening mode only) *Kuromaru *Slime *Thanos *Skullman Appearances *Psonic X Touhou *Psonic X Capcom Arena *Psonic X Team Rumble See Also *Axl Jet in separated page Category:Characters Category:User Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Anti-Hero Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes